Indulgence
by madsthenerdygirl
Summary: It's Kate's birthday. She and Rick are celebrating… privately.


**Title: Indulgence**

**Rating: It's like you don't even know me, guys.**

**Summary: It's Kate's birthday. She and Rick are celebrating… privately.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, this show would be on HBO.**

**Author's Note: This is based upon Stana Katic saying that Beckett would celebrate her birthday with a chocolate martini—and of course, my mind went bad places.**

* * *

><p>Katherine Castle—and the thought of that last name still gave her flutters—was not the kind of woman to throw a big birthday bash. Castle liked having huge celebrations no matter what the occasion, and she didn't mind that, but when it was up to her she preferred something smaller and more private.<p>

So when it came time for her birthday, she just asked for one thing: a chocolate martini.

Well, she ended up getting a nice long lunch date with Lanie and then a Broadway show of her choice courtesy of Castle, but still.

Kate kicked her feet back, stretching now that she was out of her heels. Alexis was at college again and Martha had cleared out for the night, so they had the place all to themselves. She relaxed on the bed, sinking back into the pile of pillows supporting her. When was the last time she and Rick had been able to relax like this, without family, without a murder, without worrying about this or that?

"Beckett, I think we need a new shaker." This announcement was accompanied by Richard Castle himself entering the room, a bowl in one hand and a full martini glass in the other. He handed the latter to Kate, while peering into the former. She found it endearing that he still called her Beckett, just as she called him Castle. The last names said so often and in so many situations, both tender and dire, were as intimate as any pet name.

"Maybe if you didn't insist on trying to do fancy tricks with it," she replied, taking a sip of her birthday drink. Oh yes, that hit the spot. "What's in the bowl?"

"Leftover melted chocolate," Castle replied.

"Why'd you bring it in here?"

"I thought we could put it to… good use." He gave her a roguish wink.

It was funny, how Richard Castle's mind worked. When she took the initiative with something bedroom related, he quickly became an overwhelmed, babbling mess (not that his skills suffered). But when he initiated things, it was clear he'd taken the time to think them through—like he'd mentally geared himself up so as not to become slack-jawed in her presence.

She took another sip from her martini and smiled. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well…" He shrugged, trying to go for nonchalant, and set the bowl on the bedside table. "I just thought I'd combine two of my weaknesses."

"Mmm?" She hummed, taking another sip. In the soft light of the bedroom his blue eyes were darkened, shadow and light playing across his face and highlighting its contours. He was wearing a black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone, and she'd thoroughly mussed his hair earlier when they'd made out in the cab on the way home. He looked like the consummate playboy he'd been before they met, the flirt who filled her mouth with the taste of danger and made the nerves in her spine crackle.

"Chocolate…" He dipped his index finger into the bowl and swirled it around, pulling it out covered in the thick, dark substance. "And you."

He gently pressed the pad of his finger against her lips and she obliged him, pulling it into her mouth and slowly sucking the warm, gooey chocolate off. When she'd finished he withdrew and she licked her lips, slowly, letting her teeth scrape along her bottom lip just a tad because she knew it drove him crazy and Kate had been eager to drive Richard Castle crazy from the first day she'd met him. At first, she'd wanted to drive him crazy enough to leave, but now she drove him crazy so that he would stay.

Funny, how life and love worked like that sometimes.

"What do you say?" His voice had gone low and soft, taking on that dangerous edge like a tiger stalking through the jungle, and she shivered. Yes, she was usually the one to tease and seduce and shock. And yes, she loved that he let out his goofy and geeky side around her instead of trying to play it cool like when they'd first met. But she couldn't deny the appeal of this Rick, the Rick she'd pictured in her fantasies for four years, the Rick with a teasing smile who promised dark things in soft whispers.

In response, she set her martini down on the bedside table next to the bowl of chocolate and raised her hands to grip the headboard, exposing herself metaphorically if not entirely physically (he'd have to take her nightgown off to do that). "I say let's see what you've got."

Speaking of nightgowns, she rather did like hers. It was new, from Alexis, from this lingerie boutique she'd taken the girl for a special grown-up girls' only shopping day a year or so back. It had been a wonderful bonding day for both of them, and the memory lent significance to the present of the nightgown. Not to mention that while Kate did tend to prefer sleeping in comfy cotton bottoms and a tank top, she did like to sleep feeling sexy now and again—if only because she knew Rick couldn't resist the temptation to wake her up early or ravish her before bed because of it. The nightgown was black and silky, stopping at mid-thigh and with a halter top and a sweetheart neckline, a pattern of cream lace framing the edges and creeping a bit up the side like delicate ivy.

Rick's eyes darkened even more as he leaned over her, kneeling on the edge of the bed and cupping her cheek in his left hand. With his other he scooped up a bit more chocolate, carefully painting her lips with it. She couldn't see what she looked like, but it must have been good because he had to stifle a groan before he leaned down and kissed her. The chocolate smeared across their mouths, forcing them to lick and nibble and bite just a little to lap it all up, his mouth tasting sweet and dark and smoky. She dug her fingers into the headboard, wanting to touch but not letting herself because this was her birthday, and his idea, and she was going to let him do the work and be in control. And it really wasn't a terrible sacrifice to let Rick kiss her, to twist and tangle his tongue around hers until she was dizzy and her skin felt slightly like it was on fire.

Something thick and warm hit her neck and she tipped her head back in surprise, gasping as she realized how much she needed to breathe. She belatedly realized that Rick had smeared more chocolate, this time down her neck, where it slid down like lava on a mountainside, making its way slowly to her clavicle, the tops of her breasts, in between…

She only had time for one heaving breath before Rick's mouth was on her skin, starting at the top just underneath her jaw and slowly, painfully slowly, licking and sucking his way downward. He took far more time than was necessary to clean up the chocolate, gently worrying a piece of skin between his teeth and soothing the spot with his tongue before moving down another inch, and she knew she'd have to use a fuckload of cover up in the morning to avoid looking like she'd snuggled with a python. But then he found her pulse point, and her collarbone, and his hands slid down her sides to pin her hips down onto the bed and her entire world swirled and narrowed down to the feel of his lips and teeth and tongue against her heated skin.

Rick made appreciative hums and moans against her skin, like he'd been starving for this and maybe he had, because no matter how many times they did this he still seemed to act like it was the first time, or the last time, or both. He slid his tongue align the curve of her breast, down her cleavage, chasing the chocolate trail and they both groaned when the fabric of her nightgown stopped him from going further.

She sat up, letting go of the headboard, letting him drag the fabric up over her head and toss it on the floor. She saw the second he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath because his eyes widened, pupils blowing up and his jaw going slack. A smile spread across her face before she could stop it, feeling that familiar addicting rush in her stomach knowing that she had done that—she was the one making him an incoherent mess.

Knowing he would stare for eternity if he could, Kate reached over and took the bowl from the table, swirling her fingers through it. His eyes followed her movements as she carefully spread the chocolate over her breasts, her nipples, trailing down her stomach, uncaring of the mess she was making. When she finished she stuck her fingers in her mouth, swirling her tongue around them, moaning at the taste. And maybe, yes, she was putting on a bit of a show but she didn't give a damn. And the chocolate was genuinely delicious.

When she pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a wet _pop_ Rick made a wounded groaning noise and launched himself at her, pushing her back onto the bed and then—God, his mouth was all over her, licking and sucking and it was like every part of her was on fire and she couldn't help it, she had to touch him, her hands sliding up his biceps and digging her nails into his shoulders, arching up as he tugged gently at a nipple with his teeth.

"Lower," she hissed, putting a hand on top of his head and pushing down. "Lower, Rick, please…"

He obliged her, following the chocolate trail until he was right there, tasting a new kind of liquid as he buried his mouth between her thighs. She keened, her head falling back and her hands fisting in the sheets. Her nerves spiraled out and it felt like every strand of her DNA was unwinding, stretching taut until she was spread out into nothing but electricity that sparked and zapped, fueled by pleasure. Fingers slipped inside of her, corkscrewing and scraping against just the right spot. She bit her lip and tasted chocolate, and that was it.

She was vaguely aware of Rick crawling back up her body, and heard a rough chuckle. She blinked her eyes open and reached out for him, helping him out of his clothes. His shirt was smeared with chocolate and so was his hair from when she'd gripped it, but he didn't seem to care as he placed gentle kisses across her face while she wound her arms around him, still too blessed out to do much more than hold onto him.

"You remind me of chocolate," Rick murmured. "Gorgeous, rich, decadent, delicious… and possibly bad for my health."

She laughed as she kissed him, reaching out again for the bowl. It was almost empty, but there was still enough left. "C'mere," she said, guiding him so that he was the one lying down on the bed. She reached into the bowl with one hand and took out a generous scoop, using her other hand to unbuckle his pants. "It's your turn."

Oh, yes. Kate Castle wasn't the type of woman to throw a big birthday bash. But she definitely knew how to indulge.

* * *

><p><strong>Been a while since I wrote smut—or fan fiction in general—so I hope that this is up to snuff!<strong>


End file.
